


Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Life after Bespin isn’t easy for either Lando Calrissian or Luke Skywalker. Both men lost parts of themselves that fateful day - yet somehow, they both also managed to find something important as well.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Moments

It was a simple moment meant to last a lifetime.

Lando Calrissian stretched in his bed as he slowly began to yawn awake, looking up to the dull metallic ceiling above him. The quarters were decent enough, especially since they were being provided for free, though nothing could quite compare to Cloud City’s illustrious sculpting and style. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the warm tan color and the sleek twists and turns in the make. So many years of work and the most precise artists helped sculpt that beautiful world. He sighed. It had been years since he had to spend more than a week off of Bespin and now, it was quite possible that those weeks could turn into years. That is, if he were ever allowed to go back at all. Lando reveled in the soft fabric of his sheets, basking in their delicate touch. They were the one thing that reminded him of his life before all of this went down; it was a nice contrast to the hellish weeks before.

Where he had lost it all.

He did what he could to help his people – that was what he kept telling himself, as his eyes followed the flat surface above him. It was some kind of penance, Lando felt, as he continued to compare his current room with his old. Maybe there was something he could have done before.. but how could he have known that an ordinary week would become the refuge of key members of the Rebellion? The Empire soon arrived and with them, Darth Vader. Selling out Han Solo, a dear friend, was the hardest choice he had ever made in his life; if he didn’t, he would most certainly be a corpse being shot through the core of Cloud City, while his replacement would have made the exact same deal but without an evacuation. Leia, Chewbacca, they would be prisoners to the Empire; and who knows what would have happened with Luke?

Those that had become his friends in the weeks that has passed had forgiven him, trusting him with secrets and stories that would rarely ever be so told. Their words comforted him but he always felt like he had to give them more, help more, do more. Anything to ease their suffering. Whenever he looked into Leia’s eyes and saw the pained glance of a wounded lover, he felt guilt. Lando knew that it wasn’t rational for him to keep dwelling on it - it wasn't his fault, he had no choice - but it was the only thing he had to hold onto to in order to move forward instead of being trapped in what he had lost.

That and Luke.

He looked next to him. The smaller figure of Luke Skywalker slept to his side on the same bed, gentle snores peeking out through his lips as his brow furled up and down. He looked at his sleeping friend and smiled, lightly ruffling his shaggy hair and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Luke was unlike anyone else he had ever been with, and not just because he was training to become a Jedi. The young man was kind, compassionate, and showed a level of loyalty that would even show up the Emperor’s guards. Still, there was something about him that was being held back, a fiery determination that was tempered and protected. Lando could only assume that this was due to his confrontation with Vader, though that was one topic that Luke refused to get into. There was a mystery to this young man and Lando was determined to discover it, on Luke's own time, of course.

Lando remembered the first time they made eye contact; this wounded rebel was dangling below the entirety of Cloud City, his thighs holding himself up from certain death as the rest of his torso dangled in the wind. He let go and landed into Lando’s arms, quivering in relief and groaning in pain as they slowly sunk into the safety of the Millennium Falcon. “You’re going to be fine,” whispered Lando to him, wiping fresh blood off of his forehead, wrapping both of his arms around him protectively. Luke nestled his face into Lando’s shoulder, letting out the last remaining tears from bloodshot eyes. “I’ve got you.”

They grew close as time went on.

Leia was busy with her duties in the rebellion and Chewbacca followed her, fulfilling his promise to Han. While plans were being made to rescue Han, they seemed to thrive by keeping themselves busy. There wasn’t really anyone able to be there for Luke as he learned to use his prosthetic hand. Lando didn’t know anyone else within the rebellion after Leia and Chewbacca went on their missions, so the two naturally began to bond. “It isn’t that bad, I guess,” Luke would say as he flexed his fingers. “It looks and feels like any other hand but there are still random flashes of pain from the.. incident. The lightsaber, I mean. The doctors say that will go away in time. But there are other things, too, like a scar I had on my ring finger from being bitten by a womprat when I was a little kid. Bad hangnails, too, but I don't really miss those that much.”

Luke recovered well, physically at least, though he could tell that his pain was more than just surface deep. Lando decided to take matters into his own hands. This poor kid was all alone in his angst, surely there would be enough room for two men dealing with their inner scars? He decided to plan a special outing for just the two of them. They went on a private date inside Lando’s quarters, spending their time talking and drinking. Luke had rarely sipped alcohol before, which gave Lando the idea to help ease him into it by making a Blue Milk Cooler. It didn’t take long for the kid to down it after a few sips, quickly becoming tipsy and relaxed.

It was fun being around Luke like that. Lando had a feeling that very few people ever got to see the young man drunk, let alone drinking anything outside of the few shots of celebratory champagne whenever they had a victory or suffered a death. He was silly but also alive, much more than he usually was. Maybe this was what he was like before his duel with Vader, more animated, more open to talking? Lando took a sip from his own drink before deciding to pry deeper into Luke's life.

“What kind of dates have you been on before?”

Lando had dated many times in the past, both serious and not-so-serious, mingling with people of all different kinds, though he tended to lean towards the women. He had to laugh at himself as flirted with this man, as a week ago, he had thought Leia was the most beautiful individual he had ever seen. In some ways, perhaps she still was. Something was different with Luke though, unlike all the others. There was something special he felt in his heart, every time he saw that sheepish smirk, he could feel his own heart almost thrust itself out of his chest. That was the kind of look one wanted to wake up to every day of their life.

“Lots,” Luke said, carelessly sliding down a heavy gulp of his drink and avoiding eye contact. Lando eyed him curiously as he continued to swig down the drink before laughing and coughing into his sleeve. His lips curled upward and he started awkwardly playing with his hair. “Okay, well, maybe not lots. This might be my first.”

“Really? Your first?”

“Well, I was kind of a nobody on Tatooine,” Luke said, folding his arms as he carefully watched what remained of his drink. “I had friends but, well, most of everyone was already paired off and I was a bit of an outcast. I tried to fit in but no one ever really seemed to give me a chance aside from Biggs. Then, I joined the rebel alliance and become this big hotshot but I still never had time for anyone.”

“I’m sure being the man responsible for the destruction of the Death Star has its perks,” Lando said. The young man looked back at him, his smile slowly creeping off of his face. His gleaming blue eyes turned into a dull grey before finally looking away from him.

“Not all of them are so good,” Luke said, taking a final forlorn gulp.

That was the same night that Luke awkwardly (and drunkenly) kissed him, slinking down from his seat as he ran to his aid. Before he had time to notice the sly smile on Luke’s face, a delicate peck met his lips. It was a moment that Lando would savor for the rest of his life, of that he was sure. Lando helped get Luke back to his room and safely fall to sleep in his bed.

Their meetings continued throughout the weeks, delicate pecks turning into tender kisses. It had become a bit of an open secret between anyone on board the ship. Both men would have discreet meetings inside the other’s quarters, stay the night, and haphazardly rush back to their own room the following morning. It was only the night before that finally led to the consummation of their love. Lando fell asleep with his manhood pressed against Luke’s crack, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Now, here he was, snoozing by his side.

Luke was completely naked save for a pair of snug briefs, clinging tightly to his hips. If there was something Lando could say Luke was in need of improvement, he needed a new wardrobe. He typically either wore the military fatigues when out and about or his pilot gear when out on missions, only occasionally wearing his white tunic whenever he was relaxing in his own quarters. Lando would have to help him with that someday – he could just imagine the young man clad in form-fitting black. Yes, a powerful and slim look that strike fear into his opponents and awe into his fans. That would look good. But no matter, it wasn’t the time to help Luke out with that. He lightly patted Luke’s ass.

“Morning already?” Luke said with a yawn, stretching as his eyelids remained shut.

“We can sleep however long you want to sleep,” Lando said in response. His friend smiled and nestled his head back onto his pillow, shimmying back so that the crease of his crack touched Lando’s groin, teasing him as he half-slept. That was enough to make Lando crave more of him, of which Luke was deceptively good at. He pulled down the waistband of the white briefs and marveled at the thick golden pubes that surrounded his manhood, much unlike Lando’s neatly trimmed area. His hand tenderly gripped the hair and delicately slid down toward the base of his penis, lightly following the thick vein that ran from the tip all the way down to his groin. He carefully wrapped his right hand around Luke and reached up to touch his foreskin, causing Luke to recoil for a second, shuddering and quivering as he felt Lando’s sensitive fingers, before nodding in approval.

"I'm still sore from last night," Luke whispered out with a grin on his face. Lando slowly began to slide the skin back and forth, revealing his head, repeatedly until it appeared that Luke was fully enlarged. Luke’s penis was around five inches, a little smaller than his own, but it fit perfectly inside his hand, almost as if they were meant for each other. 

"One more time, then," Luke groaned and lowered his own right hand down around Lando’s hand, both moving and rocking into a steady rhythm. With his free hand, Lando positioned his own cock right to the edge of Luke’s ass, careful not to fully insert himself but enough so that he could feel his warmth. They followed one another, carefully studying their movements as they slowly increased their speed, their groaning and moans filling the room. It made Lando feel good as he watched Luke’s face contort into blissful ecstasy as he continued to touch him; when they were alone, together like this, was when he felt Luke no longer put up any shield. They could be one and separate at the same time.

They both kissed one another as they made love, their hands interlocked as they stroked themselves. They took a second to look at one another between their kisses, marveling at their love but also at their reflection deep inside their eyes. Lando could see himself smiling back at him, content and happy with this life he was making with Luke. He wasn’t sure what he would call this bond the two men shared: in some ways, it was love. In others, it was friendship and companionship. It was serious and yet playful at the same time, no rules, yet complete adoration. They were filling a void that the other needed; Lando, a reason to fight and continue. Luke, a way to vent his frustrations and explore new experiences.

Perhaps it didn’t need a label. Their relationship was entirely unique and that would be just fine.

“Lando,” Luke groaned. Their hands increased their speed around his shaft, increasing and increasing until Luke began to writhe underneath. That was what made Lando feel so good - to see Luke get the love and pleasure that he deserved to receive. That first memory of him weeping into his shoulder was one he could never forget, and it was one he was determined to make up for. Both of their fingers locked with one another, stroking his penis in tandem. They were so close, he could tell as Luke bit down on his bottom lip. Closer, closer. One more go at it should be all he needed.

Thick jets of semen suddenly sprayed out of Luke, half of which stained the sheets and the other resting on his belly. Lando positioned himself so that he was touching his own cock, rubbing himself against Luke’s ass again and again. His free arm was wrapped around Luke's shoulder, enjoying the sensation of being one with this man. It didn't take long for him to finally come, his seed spilling onto Luke and collapsing on top of him. They both shivered next to one another, their arms wrapped around each other and yearning for care and attention. They pecked at one another, both trembling in their embrace.

“Luke,” Lando whispered into his ear, feeling his own eyelids grow heavy and sleep soon upon him. There was a lot that they both had lost in the last few weeks. They both had to, and would continue to, find who their new selves were after they lost much of what mattered to them. That loss was a burden that held them back, yet, somehow it gave them the chance to find one another. Here they both were, in a bed, in love, with their thoughts and hearts an entire universe away from the guilt that wrecked them before.

It was just a moment. Neither of them were sure how long it would be, whether they would always find comfort in one another like this, would the split, or come and go in the future? What did it mean? Perhaps it meant both everything and nothing at all. Their entire universe was shared in this one moment, fleeting yet lingering forever. Lando gave a quick peck on Luke’s cheek and pressed his arms firmly around Luke, to which Luke nestled even closer to him. This was enough.


End file.
